The Doctor Wants to play a game
by sparcklecake
Summary: Law and Luffy sit at a restaurant together while waiting for Kid. Law surprises them when he tells them why he invited them.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Law and luffy are at a restaurant for pirates and they are waiting for Kid to get there.

**Rating:** K+ (for now)

**Pairing:** LawxLuffyxKid (don't know if I want to make it Yaoi or not)

**Warning:** Some OOCness might be yaoi later

One Piece does not belong to me the rights go to **Eiichiro Oda**

Please Review this is my second fanfiction ever

Enjoy! (Sorry it's so short)

* * *

Traffy was sitting across from me drinking some type of herbal tea I didn't care what it was since it taste nasty. (Chopper once made me drink it cause he said it was good for me it was gross) I was eating the delicious food the waitress had brought to us. The place we were in was supposed to be some secret restaurant for pirates to go so they wouldn't have to get chased around town by the marines. It was nice and there is a rule that no one could fight while they are in the place, so all the crews and captains got to hangout without any fighting from other crews. I looked to the table left of ours and saw our crews talking and playing games with one another, while me and traffy sat at a table just the two of us.

"Lu-"

hmm now that I think about it traffy was the one who invited me here and said we are still waiting for someone...who did he say it was...

"-UFFY"

oh yeah k-

"LUFFY LISTEN TO ME!"

A glass collided with my face and made me crash to the ground

"OW! Traffy what was that for?"

"I called your name several times and you didn't answer. Who would've thought that someone like you could get so deep in thought...what were you thinking about anyway?"

"I was trying to remember why we were waiting here"

"...luffy-ya are you seri-"

Traffys statement was cutoff by the doors being slammed open and a tall red-head came through, with his crew following close behind.

"Oi Kid over here"

I waved to him grinning from our table. He looked at me and Law and smirked

"I see you havn't changed strawhat."

Across from me traffy stifled a laugh.

"huh what do you mean. Hey traffy what does he mean?"

"He just means you havn't changed"

"Yes I have it's been two years so i'm stronger than I used to be."

"That may be true but your still overly happy and nice to your enemies."

"And you still have that stupid grin"

Kid added while sitting down.

"hmm I don't know what you guys are talking about, cause traffy and kiddy are my friends."

They stared at me for a moment and then starting laughing

"my strawhat you really didn't change"

"But that's just how luffy-ya is."

When they stopped laughing and talking about me like I wasn't there I looked at traffy and asked hime something that's been botherin me

"Hey why did you want us all to meet here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay the second chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to put this out I've been busy with school and all that junk.

**Rating:** K+ (For now it could change)

This is in Kid's POV

* * *

_"Hey why did you want us all to meet here?"_

* * *

Law just smiled at straw hats question.

'_I really hate that bastards stupid know-it-all grin it's infuriating!'_

We were both sitting there waiting for Law to answer luffy's question but the bastard was just sitting there grinning.

"Oi Law answer the question!"

"I don't want to~"

"Bastard"

I was glaring at Law ready to get up and wipe that smug grin off his face, when luffy burst out laughing.

"..?"

"Luffy-ya why are you laughing?"

"hahaha..It's because..haha..Traffy and Kiddy really get along."

"No we don't!"

We said in unison and then glared at each other.

"I could never get along with this bastard."

"Oh you wound me Euastuss-ya, but I must agree, I could never get along with some brute wearing lipstick and a god awful fur coat."

"You wanna die bastard?"

"As if you could do anything"

We were in each other's faces now, throwing insults back and forth. I brought my hand up and balled it into a fist so I could punch the louse in the face, when I felt something push me towards Law. I grabbed him on instinct so that I wouldn't fall, but I was a little late for that. I fell forward onto Law who started to fall back towards the ground. We hit the ground with me on top of law.

'_Damn that caught me by surprise. But law broke my fall so it didn't hurt as bad. Haha but the bastards probably in pain'_

I smiled at the thought of law in pain when something started hitting my chest.

'_Oh law'_

"Get off me idiot, your heavy"

I quickly got up and turned around to see the little shit who thought that pushing me onto that creepy doctor would be funny.

"….straw hat?"

He was just standing there grinning at me and Law.

"You shouldn't fight; remember you can't fight in here."

We both stood there dumbfounded then Law spoke

"Luffy-ya is right and I wouldn't like to be kicked out of this place just because.."

He paused to look at me for a second

"..someone like 'you' can't control themselves."

"What was that yo-"

"Yeah, yeah your very intimidating kid now can we please stop this nonsense?!"

"…fine, but later I'm going to kill you asshole"

"If you can move later."

"What are y-"

I suddenly felt dizzy and started stumbling everywhere. I look over at Luffy and the same thing is happening to him.

"Well I am glad that finally took effect."

"oi la-law….wh-what did you…do to us?'

"I just drugged you so that it would be easier"

'_So that what would be easier?'_

Law seemed to know what I wanted to ask and started explaining to me

"Hmm~ well remember that I asked you all to come here?"

I just nodded; it took to much energy to talk

"Luffy-ya asked why and I gave no answer, but the reason you're here is…."

He was grinning that stupid grin

"..because I want to play a game.~"

"WHA-"

"Shhh Eustass-ya you should just go to sleep. Fighting it won't do you any good."

"bast…"

I was losing all my strength and couldn't muster enough to talk anymore. I slowly started to lose consciousness. The last thing I see is that assholes fuckin grin.

* * *

"Oi Law you drugged them, now how are you going to carry them?"

"I thought that their first mates would do that for me."

Zoro and Killer just stood there staring at the doctor. (Well Zoro at least)

"How much longer are we going to be a part of your stupid plan?"

"Now, now Zoro-ya you all promised to help me"

"Che I didn't promise shit Nami's the one who-"

"Ah Zoro I thought you were someone that always kept their word? I guess I was wrong about you."

The orange-haired girl said teary-eyed. The green-haired swordsman seemed conflicted by this statement. He was going to say something when the Orange-haired woman added

"And we are doing this for Luffy's sake so-"

"Wait I thought you were doing this to keep Luffy away while you spend your time relax-"

"OW"

Nami had hit the long-nosed man on the head to stop him from talking.

"No we are doing this for Luffy and if I happen to get a vacation out of it then that's a plus. Okay now let's go, Zoro you carry Luffy."

Zoro picked up his raven-haired captain and slung him over his shoulders. He turned to see Killer and another crew member carrying the red-haired captain with his arms around their shoulders.

'_guess we're lucky Luffy's so small'_

Zoro looked back at his sleeping captain's face and smiled

'_ah I hope Luffy doesn't get mad at us for this'_

Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Law walking towards his ship.

"Now then let's take them to my ship."

* * *

Please Review!

**Authors Note:** I am probably going to be slow putting the chapters out for this so please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I am so sorry that it took so long for me to put this out I just have soooo much homework, but I am still writing the story it will just come slowly. This chapter was kind of rushed so it's not as good as it could be so sorry for any grammatical errors. Oh and thank you to those who reviewed!

**Warning:** There is some Law X Kid in this chapter and Luffy X Kid. (I still don't know if I want to make this boyXboy but this idea kept popping into my head so I had to write it.)

I do not own One Piece.

Please R&R!

* * *

"_Now then let's take them to my ship."_

* * *

Law walked to his ship with the other two crews behind him. When they arrived at the ship he led them to his room/barracks and had them lay luffy and kid on his bed.

"Okay you can all leave now"

The two crews just stared at him.

"That's it?" the green haired swordsman voiced out.

"Yes that's it."

"Um…okay well I guess we will come back later."

The two crews turned to leave, with some crew members looking back worried for their captains.

"They will thank us in the long run….hopefully." The long-nosed male said.

"They probably won't even care afterwards." Nami said waving it off

"Well let's not dwell on it and enjoy our break from our captains." A woman with black hair said

"Your right Robin-Chan~" The blonde cook cooed

Law could still hear the crews bickering even when off his ship. He sighed and turned to his two 'captives'. He chuckled at their sleeping faces

'_I expected Luffy-ya to look that peaceful but not Eustass-ya'_

They both had calm, peaceful expressions. Kid started to move around as if searching for something and when his hand touched Luffy he turned and pulled Luffy to him like a pillow, putting his head into luffy's back. Law couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Haha Haha…..oh wow who knew Eustass-ya was the cuddling type...Haha"

He stopped suddenly when he heard a grumble; he looked to his bed and saw kid burying his face into Luffy's back probably trying to get away from the noise. Law let out the breath he had been holding

"Hmm you scared me there Eustass-ya I thought you were awake."

Law sighed and turned to leave his room.

'_Well I guess I better get everything ready for when they wake up.'_

He thought with a grin.

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt groggy and just wanted to go back to sleep. So I close my eyes again and try to get comfortable but I was stopped from moving by the hands around my waist so I just lean back into the warmth and shut my eyes…. Wait hands? My eyes shoot open and I turned to look at who it was holding me. All I see is red hair and I hear grumbling…

'_It must be kiddy'_

I turn towards him with his arms still around me and I pat his head.

"Heyyy kiddy, wake up."

The only response I got was a grumble and him burying his face into my chest.

'_Kid is just like a kid'_ I thought laughing.

I look at him and got an idea of how to get him up. I flip us over so that I am on top of kiddy straddling his hips. I then put my face close to his and scream at him.

"KID WAKE UP!"

I moved to get away but I wasn't quick enough. Kid had jumped up faster than expected but he was still holding onto me tighter than before so when he shot up out of the bed I was holding onto him for fear of falling.

"Huh…Luffy? Why are you on me?"

"Because you got up to fast for me to get off and you're holding onto me anyways so I couldn't."

Kid looked confused then realized what I said and dropped his hands to his sides. I still had my legs wrapped around him since I didn't have support anymore.

"Well get down"

"Hmm Kiddy are you okay your face is red?"

I leaned forward and put my forehead to his

'He doesn't have a fever... I wonder what's wrong.'

I pull away and notice that he is redder than before.

"Whoa you're almost the same color as your hair. You don't have a fever, are you okay?"

"Strawhat if you don't get down I am going to kill you."

I jumped down laughing at kid's odd behavior.

* * *

'_Damn why the hell was straw hat on me and why was I holding him?'_

"Ugh my head hurts."

"Mine did too when I first woke up"

Luffy turned to me grinning

"Hey Kiddy where are we?"

"How should I know and you woke up before me so shouldn't you know?"

"….well I don't"

'_I swear I'm going to kill him'_

"I already know that straw hat. Anyway we should fi-"I was interrupted by a loud noise outside the door.

"Hey someone is here." Luffy ran to the door

'_Well it seems that we are on a ship…I can't really see around the room since it's so dark. I feel like I know where we are…it smells like antiseptic….'_

"WAIT LUFFY DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I KNOW WHERE WE AR-"

I was too late he had already opened the door and standing there in the doorway was that bastard

'_..Is he wearing a gasmask?'_

Law looked from Luffy to me then threw something in the room it looked like a canister

'_..Canister… gas mask…oh shit'_

"Luffy hold your br-"

To late Luffy had already passed out from the gas and was being carried by Law who just turned to me and spoke with that annoying voice of his.

"You were not supposed to wake up yet"

I was holding my breath trying to stay awake, but I had inhaled too much when I tried to warn straw hat. I fell to my knees and glared up at Law.

"You are going to have to breathe at some point."

'_Damn why do I keep falling for this bastards trick…and why does he keep knocking us out?'_

Law put Luffy back on the bed then came over to me and knelt down se we were face to face. I glare at him still holding my breath. I really want to hit the bastard, but I don't have the strength. Law lifts his left hand towards me and I flinch knowing that I can't fight right now. Law chuckles

"Skittish are we?"

I glare harder wishing looks could kill. His hand reaches my face; he takes my hand, which was covering my face, down. With his right hand he grabs his gas mask and pulls it off his face. I was about to ask what he was doing, but Law grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his. He leaned forward and put his lips to mine. I was beyond shocked I didn't know what was happening or what to do, so I just sat there with my eyes about to bulge out of my head until he licked my lips. I opened my mouth to yell at the bastard (a stupid move on my part) but Law stuck his tongue in my mouth and started to explore my mouth with his tongue. I was going to bite his tongue before I could though law takes the hand that was holding my chin and grabs my hair with it and tugs. His other hand went to my shoulder so he could steady himself when he sat in my lap. I moaned when he pulled my hair harder and grabbed him to bring him closer. I started kissing back but not for long because I seriously needed to breathe. I pulled away and took a deep breath. Once I did I started coughing.

'_Shit I forgot about the gas'_

I see Law start to stand up and put his mask back on, but before he did I saw that fucking grin.

'_That bastard he planned that'_

I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

Kissing Eustass-ya really was not part of the plan, but it worked. Hmm I seemed to have inhaled some gas…oh well I should be fine. I better get eustass-ya back on the bed. I really did not expect them to wake up that early and from what I can tell Luffy-ya woke up first and then woke up Kid. I will have to ask chopper if drugs work on Luffy.

"Eustass-ya you are rather heavy you brute….hahaha but I will give it to you you are a good kisser."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**Okay sorry for how short this is guys but school is sucking away my life. Thank you for those who reviewed,followed, all that good stuff! XD Oh and sorry for all the grammar mistakes I did the best I could.

**Rating:** K+

Please enjoy! XD

I do not own one piece

* * *

Law left the room after putting Kid back on the bed. He headed to one of the rooms on his ship that held the 'random' items in it. He searched through the room throwing things around until he found what he wanted.

"Aha, there it is!"

he grinned to himself satisfied.

"Haha Eustass-ya and luffy-ya are not going to be happy...oh well."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of clinking. My whole body hurt and all I wanted to do was sleep. I open my eyes slowly and see strawhat.

_'looks like I woke up first this time.'_

I yawned and tried to stretch out but couldn't

_'hmm that's weird'_

I try again but this time I hear clinking and look to my hands

"No way are these-"

"Chains? Yes they are"

I turn to the voice next to me and stared wide-eyed. There was law, laying next to me lying on his stomach, arns crossed in front of him with his head turned towards me. He yawned and went to rub at his eyes.

"I decided that I would take a nap as well. I hope you don't mind?"

Law was grinning now

"Tch you bastard what the hell do you think you are doing? And do you really think these chains can keep me restrained?"

"If they were normal chains no, but these will keep you restrained did you not notice how weak you felt?"

It took me a second to process everything but when I did it hit me like a ton of bricks

"You mother fucker take me out of these now! How the hell did you even get these anyways? You know what nevermind I don't want to know just unchain me!"

"I would but you are not calm enough yet and please be quiet you will wake Luffy-ya if you keep shouting."

"Like I care i-"

Law put a finger to my mouth to shut me up and as much as I dont want to admit it, it worked. He then started to climb on top of me. From there he laid his head on my chest and took his hand from my mouth so he could put his arms around my torso.

"Hey what are you do-"

"Shh Kid let's just go back to sleep since we cannot do anything until Luffy wakes up."

I kept my mouth shut but knew there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. Much to my displeasure several minutes later I fell asleep.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

Luffy opened his eyes and started searching for clues as to where he was.

_'okay me and kiddy were here and then I heard a sound and can't remember the rest.'_

Luffy turned his head and saw kid with law on top of him.

"Oh traffy's here now too."

Luffy went to go to him but was stopped by something holding his wrist.

"Hmm what's this?"

All the noise from the clanking and luffy talking to himself had woken up law.

"Ah Luffy-ya your awake."

Luffy turned to his name being called.

"Hey law can you get these off of me?"

Luffy raised his wrist to law which were being pulled back by the chains.

"of course lufyy-ya"

"oh you'll take them off him but not me?"

This had startled law since he thought kid would still be asleep. He looked at kid and noticed that his face held a very deep frown. Law was still on him and noticed that kid frowned deeper at his response.

"I will eventually take them off of you. Besides luffy-ya i know will not run away."

I just looked between law and kid

_'i wonder what they are talking about?'_

law turned to me and started walking over to me. When he gets to me he leans over me to undo the chains. I look at his face and we made eye-contact, law just looks back up to the chains. I hear clinking to my right and turn my head to see Kid glaring at his wrist.

"Tch...hey you crazy bastard take these off."

Law looked at kid and sighed

"I said I will, you just need to calm down and when I am sure you will not leave, get angry, or start destroying the place then I will undo the chains."

"Oh and if I don't calm down?"

"Then you can stay in them through the whole game."

Law had finished taking off my chains. I rubbed my wrist and looked at him confused.

"Hey didn't you mention a game earlier traffy?'

"Yeah you keep avoiding the question when we ask about your little plans. So what game do you have in mind you creepy bastard."

"Hmm well I guess now is as good a time as any"

Me and Kid both stared at Law expectantly.

"We are going to play house."

* * *

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**: Wow guys sorry it took forever for me to put this out between school and getting sick it's been rough but I finally finished it. A thanks for all the reviews and follows. (^o^)

* * *

_"We are going to play house."_

* * *

"What?"

"Did you not here me Eu-"

"I heard you just fine, what the fuck do you mean we're going to play house?!"

"Well it's exactly what it sounds like."

Luffy looked between Kid and Law just listening to them bicker back and forth. Luffy gets off the bed to head over to Law, who was in front of the chained up Kid. He gets behind Law, who had yet to notice him, and tugged on his sleeve. Law turned around surprised and saw Luffy with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Traffy how do you play that game? Is it fun?"

Kid stopped yelling at law to stare at Luffy, then started laughing at the smaller captain with Law joining soon after letting out small giggles.

"What? What's so funny?"

Kid was the first to speak

"Hahahaha...out of everything...ha...that's happened...your first question is 'How to play the game?'"

"I don't understand why that's funny?"

"And really how do you not know what house is?"

Luffy stared at them now his face in a pout. Kid saw this and starting laughing harder, while Law stopped his laughing and glared daggers at Kid.

"Eustass-ya stop laughing it's not that funny."

"Ha what do you mean, it's hi-"

Kid stopped when he saw the look on Luffy's face. He looked like a kicked puppy, eyes filled with tears, cheeks red, biting on his bottom lip as if to hold back a sob.

"Hey Luffy your not going to cry, right?"

Luffy let out a choked sob. Law glared at Kid harder mouthing for him to 'fix it'. Kid was actually starting to feel a little guilty, usually if someone cried he would just laugh harder but seeing Luffy, who is a captain just like himself, about to cry got to him. He sighed and then looked at Luffy.

"...was...ing."

Law was smirking knowing that this was hard for Kid.

"What was that Eustass-ya?'

Kid scowled but said it louder.

"I said I'm sorry Luffy I was just Joking."

Luffy looked at Kid, his eyes red, cheeks puffy.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, so don't cry."

Luffy grinned widely

"Okay!"

At this Law couldn't help but laugh. Kid and Luffy sent him a questing look.

"Oh sorry it's just that you bounce back quickly Luffy-ya"

"being sad won't do me any good, but anyways you didn't answer my question Traffy how do we play the game?"

"It's actually very simple, all you do really is act like a family."

"Oh well that seems easy."

Luffy grinned up at Law

"Hey Law if that's all you wanted you didn't have to kidnap us I would've came"

"Yes I know but that's where you and Eustass-ya differ."

Luffy and Law turned to Kid who was still chained to the bed scowling.

"I'm not playing this fucking game!"

"aww, why not it sounds fun?"

"Are you serious luffy? We are not children and we are captains, do you know how ridiculous it is for us to play house?"

"I knew you would say that Eustass-ya, so I came up with a solution."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"I will play the role of the mother."

Kid stared blankly at Law confused at what he just said.

"You'll what?"

"I am not going to repeat myself since I know you heard me."

Kid and Law stared at each other, Kid's expression confused while Law's was neutral.

"No"

"No?'

"Yes, no. I am still not going to play."

"Eustass-ya i-"

Law was stopped by a hand tugging at his shirt.

"Hey Law what does that mean you are going to play the 'mother'?"

"It is exactly how it sounds, I will play the mother, Kid the father, and you the child."

"Ohh, that means traffy's my mom and Kiddy's my dad."

Luffy was beaming with happiness it almost changed Kid's mind...almost.

"strawhat if you don't remember I said no, so I am gonna leave before my crew starts to worry and comes and kills this stupid doctor."

Kid, forgetting that he was chained, tried to get up and sighed angrily when he remembered.

"Hey you shitty doctor take these off."

"I already said that I would-"

"Why don't we just let him go Traffy?"

Law stared at Luffy who had interrupted him

"You know he will most likely leave."

"No he won't"

Law sighed looking at Luffy's determined face and gave Luffy the Keys. Luffy sent him a questioning look.

"If you are so sure he won't leave you unlock him."

Luffy smiled at Law then ran over to kid and jumped onto his stomach. Kid grunted from the sudden action. Luffy reached up and unlocked the chains then jumped off of Kid so he could get up. Once Kid knew he was free he jumped out of the bed and started heading for the door. Luffy saw this and ran over to Kid jumping onto his back.

"Noooo Kiddy I wanna play so you can't leave."

"Get off!"

"So what if you want to play that doesn't mean that I have to play this stupid game with you, if you really want to play get your crew to play with you...wait Law why do we have to play this with you anyway? Why us?"

Kid turned to glare at Law with Luffy still on his back.

"Well for one it's not as humiliating as playing with my crew and I just wanted to."

Kid stared at him dumbfounded.

"Just cause you wanted too? And how is it not as humiliating?"

"Well none of us want to be found out and your pride would get in the way of you telling anyone."

Kid scowled

"Well that still doesn't solve my crew not coming."

"Ah, that's already been solved."

"What?"

"your crew already knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Yours and Luffy's crew helped me with the whole plan and getting you here."

"They did what!?"

"What about it don't you understand?"

"But why? What's in it for them?"

"...They get three days of peace."

Kid turned pale at this new revelation

"Wait, three days?"

"Yes that's how long we will play."

Kid stared at nothing trying to process everything. While Kid was stuck in thought Luffy slid off his back, grabbed his hand, and started tugging him towards where Law was. Law raised an eyebrow at this, amused that Kid had yet to notice.

"What are you doing Luffy-ya?"

"I'm bringing Kiddy back in the room so we can pl-"

"Whoa what are you doing Luffy? Let me go."

Kid snatched his hand away and turned to leave.

"I don't care, I'm still leaving and I am going to kill my crew while I'm at it."

Kid was almost at the door when Luffy extended his arm and grabbed Kid's hand again. Kid turned and saw that Luffy had his hand.

"Luffy let g-"

Kid didn't have time to finish since Luffy had pulled him hard enough to make him fly towards the bed. He hit the bed and instantly sat up, grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him towards him. They were now face to face, noses touching and Kid scowling.

"What the hell was that for?"

Luffy snickered "I want to play the game with you and traffy. Since your crew brought you here why don't you just stay?"

Luffy gave Kid his best pout.

"...just...because.."

Law smiled knowing that Kid was going to give in soon.

"Luffy-ya is right there really is no reason to leave."

Kid loosened his grasp on luffy's arm and sighed.

"...uess, ..ne"

Law had to put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"What was that?"

"I guess it's fine, I'll stay"


End file.
